


【奇杰/西杰】援交男孩

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Summary: out of character，雷，嫖，有非自愿性行为，未成年性行为，轮奸，双龙有少量伊路米x小杰
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Illumi Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, 伊路米x小杰, 奇犽x小杰, 西索x小杰
Kudos: 33





	【奇杰/西杰】援交男孩

**Author's Note:**

> 我写的每篇都out of character，不每次强调了
> 
> Warning: Meaningless porn, rape, gang rape, two penis one hole, Gon is poor. Main Killugon but Gon has sugar dating with Hisoka, a little Illumi and Gon

“.....嗯啊......啊啊......不...唔......”

不是吧。

奇犽抓着乱蓬蓬的头发，听见厕所隔间传来的动静。他刚才的确听到两个不同的脚步声走进来，他旁边紧里面这间的门被推开了，没想到脚步声一前一后一起走了进去，不知道哪来的野鸳鸯就在厕所隔间里搞了起来。

这家酒吧洗手间的门即使没人也都是关着的状态，估计那两人也是没细看，以为厕所里没人就急不可耐的就地办事。已经解决完的奇犽捞起裤子打算赶紧走，他可不想在这听现场，就算他弄出点动静估计隔壁也顾不上他，毕竟在意的话也不会在人来人往的公共洗手间里就做了起来。

刚要走，奇犽莫名觉得那个声音很熟悉，再想分辨，那个人的嘴巴好像被捂住了，只是发出一些细碎的闷哼，又听见另一个人的声音响起：“别捂着，我想听你叫。”

然后是窸窣的声音，好像手被拿开了。

“不...会被人听见...”

“反正现在没人来。”

喂有人就在你们隔壁呢！奇犽心里无声呐喊，蓦然一惊，他认出那个声音是谁了！是他大学同学，两个人虽然不熟，因为经常被拉去参加校队的比赛，奇犽对他也算是有点印象。

没错，他。

那现在在隔间办事儿的是俩男的。

没等他消化完震惊，旁边传来重物撞在隔板上的闷响，伴随着急促小声的轻叫，奇犽发现他居然能想象得到自己认识的那个人被一下子肏进最深处的画面。

太操蛋了。

他本打算走的，谁知就停在这里听起了两人的活春宫。

谁知更操蛋的在后面。

“啊♠小杰好会夹，呵呵，明明不久前还每次都会被我肏晕过去，你成长了呢♠”

这个人的声音听着好像是毒蛇顺着人的身上攀爬，恶毒地吐着蛇信子，让奇犽起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“啊啊......哈啊......嗯......呜！...先说好，在这里、做，啊啊......是要、加钱的！...啊嗯！......喔......啊……”

被干到话都说不出来，还在努力谈价钱。

他的同学，运动能力和他不相上下，奇犽平时其实蛮欣赏他的，眼下却在厕所隔间里卖屁股，而且听他叫得似乎被干得挺爽。

大概是以为洗手间里没人，也没控制音量。奇犽不知自己为什么没走，脑袋乱糟糟得听着熟人的淫言乱语，没想到外表那么清纯的人能叫得这么下流放荡。

门突然被推开，外面传来踢踢踏踏的脚步声，旁边才一下子收敛了。进来的人走到小便池边上放水。那两人都不出声了，但奇犽听得出他俩动作没停，布料轻微的摩擦声，还有交合发出的水响儿藏不住，在厕所里并不明显，奇犽却头一次痛恨自己耳朵太好使。

那个人方便完推门出去，两人以为没人了，动作一下子大了起来，越干越激烈，一声比一声高不加收敛的浪叫勾得奇犽也起了反应。

“真会叫，小杰，再大声点，邀请等会进来的人一起干你怎么样，公～用～便～器♠嗯～突然夹这么紧，兴奋了？真淫乱～”

“我没有！啊、啊啊......！不、不要！...喔、啊......！求你，快点，呜呜......不行、啊！...要死了...papa...”

papa？奇犽还以为自己耳朵出了问题，然后一下反应了过来，援助交际中管包养的人叫パパ，爸比或sugar daddy。果然，那满是淫欲而放浪的声音继续了下去。

“啊啊......爸比，全都射到我里面来了，嗯...！呜，灌满了...啊！爸比好棒，要被爸比肏死了...”

婊子。

奇犽听得脸上发烫，心里暗骂了一句，却掏出了手机。

不知道他是真舒服，还是做完这次能赚一笔，叫得很是亢奋。然后传来窸窸窣窣提裤子系腰带的声音，然后又是微弱的水响，好像是在隔壁接吻。

门被打开了，一个人的脚步声先走了出去。良久，脚步声彻底走远，奇犽听到隔间传来低不可闻的叹息。

可能不想引起别人怀疑，两个人没有一起离开。奇犽有心一脚踹开隔间的门，可能他还没穿好衣服，正拿着纸巾擦拭腿根湿淋淋的液体，看到自己冲进去可能会吓一大跳，估计会央求他不要说出去。而奇犽甚至想象了自己再上他一次，分开他两腿架到自己肩膀上，就着残留在他穴里的精液继续侵犯他。

奇犽被自己龌龊的想法惊到了，像个发现了老婆给自己戴绿帽的男人，好像该蔑视，大发雷霆，可是他就这么坐在马桶盖上，什么也没做，他和他不算熟，都没说过几句话，又不是朋友，他有什么权利怒其不争去指责他援交。

终于隔间里的人可能缓了过来，也走了出去。

等他脚步声走远，奇犽又静静待了一会，才从马桶盖上起来，然后发现自己脚麻了。

回去时被那帮损友嘲笑怎么去那么久，难道把到哪个正妹打了一炮。

奇犽沉着脸，他没打一炮，反倒完整得听着别人在近在咫尺的隔间打了一炮。在酒吧里环顾了一下，没看到那张脸，不知为什么松了口气，要是看到他卖完屁股还若无其事继续在这里泡吧，奇犽可能会一冲动就...

就怎么样呢，奇犽默想，难道还冲上去跟他理论不成。

损友们发现奇犽明显兴致不高，问他也没问出个什么，一杯没喝就走了。他们看着他略显失魂落魄的背影，互相交换个眼神，“他不会是被甩了吧？”  
“真的，跟女朋友被人睡了似的。”  
“失恋了？没听说他跟谁交往啊。”  
“就是，之前校花跟他表白都被拒了。”  
“什么！有这事！？我怎么不知道！那他还失落个屁啊，那可是我女神！烧烧烧！”

小杰今天上午没有课，中午刚到学校就被奇犽堵住了。

小杰有些愣怔地跟在奇犽后面走，他跟他只能算脸熟，今天见到他，丢下句跟我来，就一言不发地走在前面，小杰不明所以，今天下午有两人选修的同一门课，是导师有事找他？

小杰乖乖跟在他后面，却被带进了一间空教室，随后门被他锁上了。

小杰满头雾水刚要说话，却见他拿出手机点了公放。

『...啊！...爸比好棒，要被爸比肏死了...』

小杰的脸刷得一下白了。

奇犽按了暂停。

完了，被听见了。小杰的腿发抖，踉跄着退后一下撞到桌子上，全靠着桌子的支撑才没一屁股坐地上。被发现了，怎么办，小杰的脑袋空白一片。

奇犽没说话，见他脸色白得吓人，嘴唇哆嗦着，明显是在害怕。

两人一时谁也没开口，奇犽其实没想好要说什么，只是看见小杰，脑子一热就把他领到了这里。小杰沉默了半天，没注意到奇犽心里正懊恼自己的冲动，说了句，“我知道了。”

奇犽看向他，他好像下定了什么决心，咬着嘴唇放下书包，在他面前脱光了衣服。

奇犽顿时凝固了。

小杰脑子一瞬间的空白后，飞速地转了起来，他录下了这段录音，他想干什么，想胁迫我，还是想勒索？小杰没有钱，要是有钱也不至于去援交，怎么办，他要是把这段录音交给学校，自己可能就得被迫退学了。

小杰想到了什么，没有犹豫，那是他唯一拿得出来的了。

赤身裸体走到奇犽跟前，“我跟你做，求你别说出去。”

奇犽张口结舌不禁后退了几步，他并没有这个打算，但是小杰明显误解了什么，贴上奇犽，手探向他下身。

奇犽觉得他人生中就没这么快硬过，这下他有口也说不清了，好像他真的就是为了这个才找上小杰一样。小杰锻炼的很好，虽然比奇犽矮了一点，身材匀称没有一丝赘肉，奇犽知道他薄薄的肌肉下蕴藏着爆发力，没有抵抗得被小杰按在椅子上。他鬼使神差伸出手指探入小杰后穴，那里居然还是湿的，奇犽抽回指头，看着手上才从他体内带出来的别的男人的精液，脸色难看。

小杰好像被他的表情刺伤了，“嫌脏的话用这个。”

从书包里翻出来个安全套，男人上他从来不戴套，这是小杰给自己准备的，免得弄脏床单墙纸之类的难以收拾。他熟练得撕开包装给奇犽戴上，奇犽从刚才起就仿佛变成了提线人偶，任小杰摆弄。

小杰自己用的套子给奇犽用有点小了，好不容易套了上去，勒得有点紧。小杰看他皱了一下眉，突然涌上点小脾气，等下还有课，小杰打算速战速决。

分开两腿坐在奇犽身上，扶着梆硬的性器直接坐了下去，奇犽抬手拦了他一下，怕直接进去伤到他，结果鸡巴顺利得挤了进去，甚至插出了不少留在里面的液体，即使隔着一层橡胶都能感觉到肉穴里的热度，太要命了，奇犽咕噜咽了一口唾沫。小杰没等他适应一下，直接上下动了起来，一开始就这么刺激让奇犽心都卡到嗓子眼，汗珠顺着太阳穴流淌下来，喉咙里咕哝了一声。

实在太舒服了，他从来不知道和同性做居然会这么爽，比和女人做更让他兴奋。他掐住小杰精瘦的腰，往下按同时狠狠往上一顶，很快食髓知味，两手托着他的屁股，把他整个人抬起，又放下。

小杰被捅得太深了，哼都哼不出来。没想到他臂力惊人，举起自己毫不费力，仿佛把他当成性爱玩偶，只是埋头苦干拿他发泄。套子勒得奇犽太紧了，很快捅得失去了章法，每次都全部进入，再拔出。干得太深，连套子的橡胶圈胶口都送进去，那圈皮筋似的东西摩擦在敏感的穴口，在他体内进进出出，让他整个人软倒在奇犽身上，被干得上下颠簸。奇犽眼睛黏在了面前上下晃动的乳头上，一边的奶子上甚至有圈深深的牙印，两颗淫乳被吸吮得像女人似的乳尖挺起，奇犽不客气得一口咬住一颗，手指捻上另一边。

“——！”

小杰顿时像触电了一样，在奇犽怀里抖个不停，奇犽见他乳头这么敏感，像小宝宝吸奶一样又吮又舔，好像不吸出奶水不罢休。小杰甜腻的淫叫让奇犽兴奋得更加用力肏干他。小杰的腰都要断了，腿上的肌肉抽筋儿似的直抖。今天他上午没课，被男人摁在床边狠肏了一早上，要不是下午的课查签到很严，只想瘫倒在地趴个一整天。谁知拼死爬起来腰软腿软来上课就遇到了这种事。

也不知他多久没干事儿了，仿佛不知疲倦的电动马达腰插干得小杰脑子都恍惚了，眼前开始冒金星，咬牙在他不遗余力的肏干中规律收缩着穴肉配合，男人都有点架不住他这招，果然奇犽抱紧他勒得他几乎喘不上来气，最后几下又深又重的冲刺，泄了。小杰头晕眼花从他身上爬下来，两条腿抖得像刚出生的小鹿，穿好了衣服，好像被蹂躏惨了，只敢一步一步扶着墙往大教室挪。

奇犽拽扯下套子，把装满精液的那玩意打了个结，随便拿了张纸包住扔进垃圾桶。看到走路费劲的小杰有点良心发现，在他面前蹲了下来，“我背你。”

“不用。”小杰还想在学校里做个人。

“不然我抱着你，你选一个。”

看他真打算打横抱起自己，小杰连忙说，“请你背我！”甚至用上了敬语。

奇犽扔给他个眼神儿，一开始听话不就完了，等小杰乖乖趴在他背上，两手扶稳他大腿里侧站了起来。

去教室的路上受尽来往路人的注目礼，小杰把脸埋他背上装死，和他发生关系意外心里没什么丧失感，反正他都卖了那么多次，也不差这一回。

众目睽睽背着小杰走进大教室，奇犽跟导师解释刚才打球小杰闪了腰，他发挥同学爱队友情把人背了过来。导师对小杰身残志坚来上课很感动，却仍在小杰昏昏欲睡时不留情面得把粉笔头飞过来。奇犽坐在他旁边，看他这么累觉得有自己的责任，伸手一捞截下粉笔头，借出自己肩膀让小杰靠着他。

导师横眉立目，拿起扩音器，环绕立体声顿时飘荡在大教室每一个角落，“有的同学在我课上睡觉我也忍了，我在这讲课是不是打扰了你们两位谈恋爱？”

原本注意力发飘的同学一听这话顿时精神了，一堆脑袋转来转去视线顿时集中在某个角落，奇犽在聚焦的视线里大大方方得调整了坐姿让小杰靠得更舒服，咿，简直没眼看。

同学们吹口哨的，鼓掌的，兴奋得满脸通红的女生小声尖叫的，奇犽笑了笑，没打扰小杰枕着他打瞌睡，贴心得帮他记着笔记。

同学纷纷表示他们又相信爱情了。

小杰半梦半醒也在努力听着课，毕竟他不想被导师揪起来挂到黑板上，导师趁他合眼时叫起来提了个问题，小杰搜肠刮肚想着，旁边奇犽在书上点了点，小杰会意地回答了出来，导师也就放过了他。

下课的时候小杰从奇犽身边迈过去时被一把捏住了手腕，低头看了他一眼，从奇犽的眼神里看出了点什么，他知道自己没有拒绝的权利。反正他也不干净了，小杰心里耻笑自己一句，多了个谁上他又能怎样。

好在包养他的人很忙，并不经常有空找他，不然应付两个性欲旺盛的人，即使是小杰也吃不消。

奇犽在尝到甜头后渐渐得寸进尺，除了之前在空教室做了一次，把小杰叫到自己住的地方，甚至公园的洗手间，还有图书馆最深处的书架后面。

小杰不知道自己得忍到什么时候，他好像执着于在可能被人发现的地方和他发生关系。可是他清楚自己没有资格提意见，直到有天比完赛后，等其他人都走了，故意留到最后的奇犽提出在校队的更衣室里要他。

小杰闭着眼睛认命地在长椅上打开两腿，在满是汗味的更衣室被他往死里肏。激烈运动后奇犽好像更兴奋了，比赛中小杰就感觉到他的视线黏在自己身上，还有故意的几次肢体接触。性事中奇犽总是观察他的表情看他是否舒服，小杰想跟他说不用多此一举，因为男人长期的虐待，他其实无法在行为中获得太多的快感。男人若是只顾着自己发泄，对小杰来说倒还好，最怕他心情好了，或不好，小杰就遭殃了。例如不让他射，或执拗的刺激他前列腺，甚至用软管插进他尿道，折磨得小杰哭得鼻涕一把眼泪一把拼命求饶，已经失去了做人的尊严。

奇犽比起那个人简直好太多，不光是自己满足，也想让他快乐，但是小杰对快感有些害怕，每次感到快意便会想起男人目不转睛盯着他欣赏他的丑态，小杰留下深刻的心理阴影，觉得这辈子都不会交往到恋人，享受沉溺于性爱了。

虽然今天也在令他难堪的地方做，奇犽不知道哪根神经不对，可能发现前几次小杰都没有射，极尽温柔之能事，终于如愿以偿让小杰在他手里射出来。小杰正忍受着达到顶点时耳边响起的细微蜂鸣，更衣室的门猝不及防被推开了。

小杰下身赤裸，上身队服被推到胸口，慢半拍反应过来的时候，脑子嗡的一声。

奇犽早在门开的瞬间就用衣服盖住了小杰，但是手上来不及处理的体液，而且自己压在小杰身上，小杰在他身下两腿大开，被进来的人尽收眼底。

队友震惊到当机了，想干笑两声打个哈哈，嘴动了几下什么都没说出来，啪地一下甩上门吼了句“你们继续！我什么都没看见！”跑了。

奇犽有点尴尬，要不是他非得拉着小杰在这里做，就没有这事儿了。

小杰从他身下爬起来，什么也没说，默默得换好了衣服，他想起男人上他的时候也喜欢让别人看到他被肏得失神的样子，把他沉溺肉欲堕落不堪的狼狈相展示给人看，真的那么有成就感吗。

奇犽几次道歉到嘴边，没说出口，直到小杰开门出去，到底也没想好怎么挽留，懊恼得抱住脑袋。小杰刚才空洞的眼神让他心慌，可是两人不清不楚得发展成这样的关系，朋友？算不上，炮友？好像是自己胁迫他开始的。即使之后想跟他澄清没有威胁他的意思，却不知怎么开口，他一直对小杰很有好感，也的确贪图他的身子，虽然奇犽一向伶牙俐齿，但是真正的心情却不敢说出口。

第二天发现两人的流言已经传得满天飞。

“奇犽！听说你和小杰是一对儿？”

有大嗓门的直接问出来的，旁边听见的人有好奇，有鄙夷，不过大学里风气开放，同性爱并没有引起多大反感。

奇犽看到了昨天撞破他和小杰办事的人，那个人眼神躲闪，说他对天发誓，只对一个人讲了。然后就像现在这样，一传十，十传百，举校皆知。奇犽苦笑了下，什么也没说，是他有错在先。自从在酒吧厕所听见小杰被别人上，他嫉妒得发疯，也强迫小杰在类似的地方和他做，可能就是希望别人撞破吧，自己不敢说，却想让别人知道小杰是他的。

“有你的啊！”有人从后面猛拍奇犽肩膀，“校花被你拒绝，校草被你玩弄，本校女神男神都被你斩获了，厉害！”

“...小杰呢？”

“喂，眼里只有情人儿，没有哥们儿，我心都碎了。”

奇犽没跟他废话，他今天还没看到小杰，不知道该去先道个歉还是先告个白，一想起昨天小杰的那个眼神，这两样他好像都不敢，但还是去找他。

啪！

“你真让人恶心！”

女孩子甩了小杰一巴掌，力气不大，却仍把小杰的脸打歪到一边，瞬间红了一片。

她好像是之前向奇犽告白被拒绝的女生，小杰不认识，没成想她听了流言就找了上来。

小杰转过脸，看到一脸气愤的女孩子瞪着他满眼都是厌恶。

恶心吗，小杰甚至笑了一下，其实还有更恶心的。

“你笑什么！？”女孩子觉得被嘲笑了，恶狠狠得再度扬起巴掌，刚才打他害得自己手疼，这次换了另一只手。

“小杰！”

比小杰反应更快的是这女孩子。

她慌忙转过身扑了过来，“奇犽前辈！是他下贱勾引你对不对！”

奇犽一眼都没看她，冲到小杰旁边，仔细审视着被打红的半边脸，“疼不疼，我带你去冰敷一下。”

“奇犽前辈！”女生涨红脸，好像十分委屈。

“我就是同性恋，是我先对他出手的，我是不是更恶心。”

奇犽扫了她一眼，不带任何表情，就要去拉小杰的胳膊。

小杰躲闪了一下，眼神死气沉沉，让奇犽看得有些心惊，一把拉过他，“你跟我来，我有话跟你说。”

女生颓然得坐在地上，没有人理会。

被拉着走出很远的小杰挣了几下没挣开，“不用管我了，我已经不想再和你发生任何关系。”

“小杰，你听我说！”

“不用了，反正我就是卖屁股的，就喜欢被男人肏，那段录音你想公开就公开吧。”

最终奇犽什么也没说出来，小杰摆明了不想听，奇犽无法强行留住他。

手机收到简讯时，小杰以为是奇犽发来的，原来是西索。

自从开始和他援助交际，小杰已经习惯了西索不时会消失一段时间，今天心情很乱，正好西索让他过去，小杰也想和他做那事好忘记那些不愉快。

地点不是西索的住处，按照发来的地址找过去，是一家情人酒店，不知道西索又想玩什么的小杰深吸一口气，走了进去。

打开房间门，小杰放下书包往里面走去，谁知走出来的不仅西索，还有另外两个人在，小杰顿时有了种不好的预感，转身想跑时，被揪着头发按在地上。

接到小杰的来电时奇犽迫不及待地接通了，却不是小杰，电话是从医院打来的，小杰被送去急救，院方联系不到他的家人，只好用小杰的手机拨了置顶的号码。奇犽心急火燎得赶去医院，到病房时小杰还在睡，有不知道怎么回事的护士责备了奇犽几句，说小情侣之间别玩的太过分了，人晕过去了还不知道什么时候能醒。莫名被训了一顿的奇犽讪讪得在小杰病床边坐下来，翻着他床前的病历，越看眉头皱得越紧，杀人的心都有了。「下体器质性损伤」，即使奇犽不是很懂，也猜到这是两人同时插入才会造成的创伤，小杰被轮奸了。

小杰醒来时发现奇犽在旁边坐着，见他紧盯着自己手腕，小杰拉下袖子，挡住两手腕的淤青。

他没想到西索拿他来招待别人，昨天他进入的客房是SM主题，还有其他两个不认识的人在，小杰发现不妙想逃走时被拽了回来，两手被绑在天花板垂下的镣铐吊起来，身体悬空。衣服被剥光，三个人轮流一个插完换一个，干得他求饶声渐渐弱了下去，最后小杰叫都叫不出来了，晕过去之前已经不知道是谁或谁们在他里面。醒过来时他们已经不在了，小杰两手仍被绑着，没人把他放下来。 勉强挣开手腕的绳索，小杰摔倒在地，被干得快虚脱了。之前男人们很快便不满足每次只有一个人上他，一前一后把小杰像三明治夹在中间玩双龙，窄小的嫩穴同时插进两根鸡巴，小杰直接疼得昏了过去。

在地上躺了半天，仍是爬不起来。三个人不知道在他里面射了多少次，一动就跟失禁似的流出不少精液，硬是撑着洗了个澡，穿好衣服想先回学校，没走几步就在街头晕倒了。

小杰醒来就一直沉默，旁边坐着奇犽让他很难堪，刚说完气话说自己喜欢被男人肏，结果被轮奸到叫急救，他一时不想见奇犽的面。

“小杰，先听我说，我考虑很久了，我…我…你跟他分开吧，你需要钱的话，我比他出更多。”奇犽酝酿了不知多久，开口就舌头打结，他根本不想这么说的，但是比起他廉价的表白，他能想到的让小杰同意的方法只有这个了。

“…你要包养我？”小杰的嗓子哑得不像话。

“嗯！”奇犽重重点头。

小杰想问他，你疯了吗。

没人会对被玩坏的搞援交的娼妓感兴趣。

然而奇犽为了证明自己说的是真的，当天就把小杰接到自己的住处，小杰没有住学校宿舍也没租房住，听说好像因为他付不起租金。住在那男人那儿，但是奇犽不希望小杰再和那人有牵扯，不想小杰再受到伤害。

小杰没说和那人分开，只是讲了在他15岁的时候，有天放学回家，发现房子被封了，他从没见过面的便宜爹欠下巨额债务，小杰一个人住的房子被收回抵押，所有家具也是，然而比起欠的钱不过九牛一毛。一夜之间流离失所，天黑之前背着书包到处去找打零工的地方，然而没有一个地方肯雇佣未成年人。晚上小杰抱着书包茫然地坐在小公园的长椅上，连明天的早饭都没有着落。一个梳着一头奇异红发的男人走过来，也许是看他这么晚了穿着学生服一个人坐在这里，但是小杰觉得他看上去不像会多管闲事的人。他把小杰领回了家，他就住在公园旁边的高级公寓，小杰没有戒心得跟他讲了自己的遭遇，也许是经历过家庭剧变小杰亟需有个人倾诉，再之后的事，小杰其实记不太清了，只记得那一晚他彻底失去了所有，包括他的贞操。

西索同意资助他，前提是和他保持肉体关系，小杰没的选，即使他偷偷打黑工，克扣下赚的微薄工资甚至不够饭钱。西索给他的钱他拿去交了学费，替他父亲还债，然而钱永远不够用。对于出卖身体小杰没有太大抵触，毕竟有钱才能活下去，西索不折磨他的时候，他也能体会到一点乐趣，然而每次被进入都实在太疼了，每次被他粗长狰狞的性器插入小杰都觉得自己要死了。一直到他上了大学，小杰原本打算申请助学贷款，然而他连保证人都找不到，还是西索的帮助他才得以在大学学习，努力半工半读，打算毕业后同时打几份工，债务压得他喘不过气来，但至少有个努力的方向。虽然西索对他只是玩玩，但是全靠他自己才能活到现在，对一个毛都没长齐的小孩出手阔绰，小杰其实不知道他怎么想的，他并不觉得自己的身体值这么多钱。

可能从来没有机会可以对人说这些，小杰全都跟奇犽讲了，不是博取他的同情，虽然昨天嘴硬跟他说那段录音公开就公开，但是被退学的话，很难会找到薪资合适的工作，即使继续出卖身体，小杰也想顺利毕业。

奇犽当着他的面把手机里那段录音删了，告诉小杰一开始就没有威胁他的想法，小杰见他删除那段，可能一下放松了，而且体力不支，在奇犽的床上沉沉得睡了过去。奇犽注视着他的睡脸，轻轻在他额头上吻了一下，哪怕不喜欢我也无所谓，我会对你好，奇犽在心里暗暗发誓。

奇犽果然给了小杰一笔钱，看着厚厚一沓现金，小杰才知道奇犽是有钱的公子哥，他身体已经恢复了，脱下衣服膝行到奇犽面前，反倒是奇犽闹了个大红脸。虽然之前他们做过挺多次了，看到喜欢的人赤身裸体仍然忍不住脸红。小杰需要钱，即使出卖自己的身体，在残酷的现实面前，也从未想过从不敢想把一沓纸币摔在西索或奇犽的脸上。第一次被侵犯时下面撕裂流了许多血，西索从他身上爬起来，从钱包拿出几张纸币扔给了他，小杰疼得发抖的手捏住了，为几张皱巴巴的纸币，那一刻起他就抛弃了尊严。

相比之下奇犽算得上温柔，虽然也有急色的时候，小杰忍受不了就会一口咬住他肩膀，或者指甲抠进他后背的肉里，抓得他的背鲜血淋漓。小杰不是故意的，实在是奇犽弄得他受不住了。而小杰从来没在西索身上留下任何痕迹，不管做得多激烈，小杰快崩溃了也没抓伤过他。小杰不了解西索任何事，不知道西索除了他之外还有多少情人，他不能让出钱包养他的爸比难堪。

奇犽好像甘之如饴，或者说他根本就是故意的，他很愿意让小杰在他身上留下“男人的勋章”。在和奇犽做之前，小杰从来不知道做爱能这么舒服这么让他快乐。不是西索技巧不高超，实在是西索带给他的快乐每次都伴随着鲜明的惨痛，严重时甚至出现勃起障碍，可是为了钱，那些都不算什么了。

时间不知不觉过去，西索又开始杳无音讯，小杰却很感激他不在。校队联赛开始了，有小杰和奇犽做主力，他们学校一直是支劲旅。学习，打工，校队训练，和奇犽做爱，小杰的生活很充实，享受珍贵的大学生活做个普通学生一直对小杰是个奢望，如果只是一场梦的话，小杰希望能再梦久一点，不想醒来。

决赛的时候打得很艰难，小杰助攻，奇犽打入制胜一球时，赛场上他们学校整个沸腾了。奇犽一把脱掉了校队上衣，原本欢呼的人群看见他背上的道道血痕，顿时口哨，笑闹的尖叫响成一片，所有明白人眼睛都看向小杰，小杰的脸腾地红了。奇犽蹦过来和他拥抱，校队的人把两个人围中间，一起举着两个人扔了起来。小杰跟着奇犽笑得开怀，感觉这是他大学里的高光时刻。

两人联手赢得胜利后，奇犽迫不及待拉着他不知道躲哪里去了，队友们对这两大功臣十分宽容，他们先去举办庆功会了。奇犽性急地把小杰拽进平时没人来的体育器材室，关好窗，锁好门，和小杰酣畅淋漓的做爱。小杰也来了感觉，把奇犽压在身下，精瘦堪称完美的身材骑在奇犽身上上下起伏，奇犽看得血脉贲张，夺回主动权在他体内肆意冲撞，两人轮流争夺着主动权，不仅是灵与肉的碰撞，更是彼此的征服与被征服，从某种意义来说，他们都是赢家，他们也都输的一败涂地。

再次收到西索发来的简讯，小杰心里微微一沉，他之前联系过西索，提出结束和他的关系，但是西索一直没有回，小杰打算这次跟他说清楚。

小杰刚一进门就被拉进去，西索关上门，把小杰按在门板上和他激吻，小杰几乎喘不过气，好不容易摆脱他，气喘吁吁得跟西索说要结束这段关系，“钱我会还给你。”虽然小杰自己都不知道拿什么还。

“怎么突然要分手？有恋人了吗？♠”

小杰心里吐槽哪门子的分手，我们交往过吗。然后摇着头，说没有。

他的确没有恋人，虽然他和奇犽是全校公认的一对，小杰知道自己配不上他。

“明白了，”西索说道，“做完最后一次，我放你走。”

小杰拒绝了，他不想再和他做，打算离开时被一掌劈上后颈，软绵绵倒下失去了意识。

渐渐醒来时发觉自己身体耸动着，像被风浪拍打的小船，清醒过来发现自己手脚都被绑住了，西索在侵犯他。

即使不被绑着他对上西索也毫无还手之力，西索见他醒了，伏下身来，被小杰一口咬住手腕。小杰死死得咬着他像要咬块肉下来，满嘴都是血腥味也不松口，西索按着他脑袋往枕头里狠狠砸了几下，虽然不致命，轻微脑震荡也让他神志不清松了嘴，随后头皮一紧，西索揪着他的头发把他从床上拎了起来。

许久没见的西索还是一样绝伦，小杰被他颠来倒去折腾得没了半条命，西索突然说了一句，“你是有了喜欢的人？应该不是女的，你现在对女人还能硬的起来？是男人吧，叫他来看我是怎么上你的，他有我这么了解你？能像我一样让你这么爽吗？”

犹如一盆冰水兜头泼下，小杰一下子清醒了，“我没有喜欢的人。”

“没有怎么提出分手？该不会是找到别的援交对象了吧。对了，我听说你最近好像和奇犽走的很近？♠”

听到那个名字小杰一下僵住了。

“看来我说对了？”西索笑眯眯说道，“你没忘了上次我们三个一起疼爱你吧，第一次见到那么美味的小杰，我们都觉得十分让人难忘呢♠你记不记得伊路米？”

那次导致他进医院的事两人都没再提，而事后西索给他打了一大笔钱。

现在提起来，小杰觉得自己不记得，可是瞬间就想到那个黑色长发的人，很可怕，那天翻来覆去被他虐待的最惨，发泄时根本没被他当人看。

“看来你记得，其实他是奇犽的大哥，呵呵，不知道奇犽知道自己和他大哥做了穴兄弟，会是什么表情♠”

虽然屁股里塞着一根滚烫的东西，小杰觉得自己全身的血都冻住了。

“那天我们把你那么享受的样子都拍下来喽，连那里都拍得非常清楚，你说你心爱的奇犽看了会有什么反应？♠”

“不、不要！......啊！......啊啊......喔......不...啊啊啊...”

“叫得真动听，要不要给奇犽打电话听你被我干得多激动，他抱你有让你叫这么大声吗？”

“不…喔…啊…不要！求你！……哈啊…嗯…要射了…放过我…啊……啊……”

地上的手机屏一直在闪，那是奇犽打来的电话，然而床上的两个人都没注意，已经，无所谓了。

再次醒来后空荡荡的房间只剩下小杰一个人，他离开西索的住处，也没有回奇犽那里，和两个人都断了联系。人间蒸发一样，悄无声息退了学，奇犽到处都找不到他。

一年后。

小杰靠自己的能力在设计领域崭露头角，作为新锐设计师获得几项大奖，被知名设计公司雇用后，预支的薪水匿名寄给了奇犽和西索。虽然还远不够，会慢慢努力偿还。

戴着帽子，脸上一副硕大的太阳镜，小杰在去专属设计室的路上，遇到了熟人。

身材高大的银发青年和一个长发女孩手拉着手并肩走来，和小杰擦肩而过。小杰下意识低头，觉得自己现在这样应该不会被认出来。

两个人从他旁边走了过去，小杰松了口气，却不知为什么心里感到空落落，好像全身一下子卸去了所有力气。浑浑噩噩走到设计室入口，正要刷ID，突然感觉衣角被拉住了。

小杰回头，发现拉住他的是刚才奇犽身边的女孩，摘下太阳镜，问她，“有什么事吗？”

“嗯，”女孩子一脸天真烂漫，指着不远处那个人，“那个是我哥，他让我过来问你，你愿意做我嫂子吗？”

小杰的心脏好像立刻回到了原位，他抿了下嘴角，看了眼远处站着的青年，对她说，“让你哥自己来问。”


End file.
